Back to Normal Body
by KagamineKen
Summary: "Kudou-kun, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu, nanti pulang sekolah datanglah ke rumah Agasa Hakase."/"Ini antidote APTX4869."/"Aku harus memberitahu Ran soal ini."


**Back to normal Body**

**.**

**.**

**By: KudouKenny123**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Detective Conan/Case Closed © Aoyama Gosho**

**Story, KudouKenny123's OC: Renji**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, AU, Typo, sedikit bahasa Jepang, Abal, Gaje, DLDR, dll.**

**.**

**Pairing:**

**Shinichi X Ran / Shiho X Renji / Sonoko X Makoto / Hattori X Kazuha**

**.**

**.**

"Kudou-_kun_, nanti sepulang sekolah datanglah ke rumah Agasa _Hakase_. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu," ucap perempuan kecil itu pada laki-laki di depannya itu.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?" ucap Shinichi alias Conan dengan muka sok imutnya itu.

* * *

Conan : Apa maksud lo muka Gue sok imut?

Author : Ya memang kan lu selalu sok imut ….

Conan : Heh jangan macem-macem lu ya! (ucap nya sambil menendang bola dan tepat muka Author)

Author : Tangan kosong kalau berani!

Conan : Heh masih mau lo? (sambil ngeluarin bola dari ikat pinggangnya)

Ai (Shiho Miyano) : Udah-udah, kalo lu berdua ribut terus kapan selesai ni fic?

Conan : Ya udah, kali ini gua biarin hidup lo. Tapi lain kali awas lo

Author : Alah bilang aja takut!

Conan : Eh masih mau lo

Reader : WOI KAPAN SELESAI NI FIC?

* * *

"Pokoknya nanti kau datang saja," ucap Ai sambil lari masuk ke kelas.

Sepulang sekolah ….

**~Agasa House~ **

"Haibara, aku sudah di sini. Apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan?" ucap Conan sambil melepas sepatu merahnya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku ambil dulu!" ucap Ai sambil berlari ke kamarnya.

"Ini," ucap Ai sambil keluar dari kamar dan menunjukkan botol kecil berisi cairan hijau di tangannya.

"Apa itu?" ucap Conan dengan muka—

* * *

Conan : Muka apa Hah?

Author : Muka keren emosian amat

Reader : CEPET LANJUTIN !

* * *

"Ini adalah antidote APTX 4869," ucap Ai dengan tersenyum kecil memegang pil berwarna setengah merah dan setengah biru itu.

"Ka-kau serius?" ucap Conan sambil pil itu dari tangan Ai.

"Memangnya mukaku menunjukkan bahwa aku sedang bercanda?" tanya Ai sambil berjalan ke sofa lalu duduk di sana.

"Bagus! Aku akan segera meminumnya dan memberitahukan Ran yang sebenarnya!" ucap Conan sambil berlari memakai sepatu dan berlari ke rumahnya yang sebenarnya berada tepat di seberang rumah profesor Agasa.

**Ai's PoV**

_Akhirnya, saatnya sudah tiba aku sudah mulai harus melupakannya,_ gumamku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sesuatu yang dingin yang mengalir ke pipiku. Tanpa sadar, air mataku telah membasahi sekeliling wajahku.

"_Baka baka baka_!" seruku sambil memukul sofa di depanku "Kenapa aku harus mencintai bocah itu?! Padahal aku sudah tau kalau dia sudah mempunyai perempuan yang telah mengisi hatinya!"

Setelah puas memukul sofa di depanku aku pun kembali ke kamar mencari _antidote_ APTX 4869, dan setelah ketemu aku pun meminumnya.

**Normal PoV**

**~Shinichi's House~**

**~Shinichi's Bedroom~**

"Akhirnya aku sudah bisa kembali ke ukuran asalku lagi," ucap Conan sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu menenggak pil yang kini ada di tanganya itu.

"Sial, ke-kenapa badanku panas sekali! Tulangku seperti terbakar" ucap Conan sambil memegangi lengan kirinya menahan kesakitan.

Dan akhirnya Conan keluar dari kamar mandinya tetapi badannya sekarang sudah tidak kecil lagi melainkan sudah menjadi tinggi dan bajunya pun berubah menjadi kemeja putih dengan jas biru muda dan berdasi hijau.

"Aku akan segera mamberitahu Ran sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!" ucap Shinichi sambil berlari menuju rumah Ran dengan terburu-buru.

Di tengah jalan ….

"Ah, itu dia Ran " ucap Shinichi sambil berlari ke tempat Ran.

"Hai, Ran, Sonoko! Kalian baru pulang sekolah?" ucap Shinichi sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum.

"Shinichi!" seru Sonoko kaget

"Shinichi…!" ucap Ran sambil berlari memeluk Shinichi.

**Shinichi Pov**

"R-Ran! K-kenapa?" ucapku sambil tergagap.

Kini aku merasakan jasku basah oleh tangisan Ran.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau baru ada di sekarang?! Apa yang kau lakukan belakangan ini? Kenapa kau tidak memberiku kabar?" ucapnya sambil menangis kembali .

"Nanti aku akan menjelaskan semuanya," ucapku sambil membalas pelukannya.

Tik ….

Tik ….

Tik ….

Tik ….

Tik ….

"Hey-hey, bukan maksudku untuk mengganggu, tapi mau sampai kapan kalian pelukannya?" ucap Sonoko dengan nada menyindri setengah cemburu—ah, benar juga, Sonoko kan belum punya pacar, makanya dia cemburu melihat kedua orang itu.

"E-eh!"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan membuang muka karena muka ku sudah sangat merah semerah kepiting rebus.

Lalu akhirnya kami berjalan ke sebuah kafe di dekat rumah Ran dan aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi selama ini pada Ran dan Sonoko.

**Normal PoV**

"Jadi begini ceritanya kalian tentu kenal kan dengan anak bernama Conan Edogawa?" ucap Shinichi sambil duduk di salah satu kursi di kafe itu.

"Tentu saja, dia kan tinggal bersamaku," balas Ran.

"Itu adalah aku," ucapku dengan nada tenang.

Kedua gadis itu lalu terkesiap kaget mendengar pernyataanku dan mentapku dengan tatapan, "bagaimana bisa begitu?!"

"Tubuhku menjadi kecil karena aku di beri obat APTX 4869 oleh organisasi berbaju hitam yang kini telah hancur," ucap Shinichi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja.

Tik ….

Tik ….

Tik ….

"Hah?! kau serius Shinichi?!" seru Ran kaget dan mukanya tiba-tiba memerah.

"Tentu saja," balas Shinichi dengan santai, malah sangat santai.

"Pantas saja anak itu sok tahu sepertimu," ucap Sonoko sambil tersenyum mengejek pada detektif itu.

"Hey-hey, apa maksudnya hah?! Ah, dan kalian tentu sering melihat _occhan_ tertidur saat memecahkan kasus kan?" tanya Shinichi sambil memesan makanan pada pelayan yang baru saja dipanggilnya.

"Ya", memang kenapa?" ucap Ran dan Sonoko bersamaan.

"Dia tertidur karena jarum bius di tanganku ini cara kerjanya seperti ini," jelas Shinichi sambil membiusSonoko.

Sonoko langsung ambruk dan kepalnya terjatuh ke atas meja. Yap, Sonoko tertidur karena jarum bius Shinichi.

"Yah, Shinichi! kenapa kau malah membiusnya?! Nanti kan jadi repot!" rengek Ran sambil memandangi Shinichi dengan tatapan kesal.

"Tak apa, Ran. dia akan bangun 30 menit lagi. Lagi pula aku sengaja melakukan ini. Ada yang ingin tanyakan padamu," ucap Shinichi sambil memegangi tangan Ran.

"Eh?" ucap Ran kebingungan.

"Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu," ucap Shinichi sambil mempererat pegangannya pada tangan Ran.

"A-apa?" ucap Ran malu. Terlihat semburat merah di mukanya, dan akhirnya dia pun memberanikan diri melihat Shinichi.

"A-apa benar yang kau katakan saat kau pertama kali menjeputku di rumah profesor?" ucap Shinichi memberanikan diri bertanya pada gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"M-memang apa yang kukatakan?" ucap Ran pura-pura lupa sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah.

"Jangan pura-pura, aku tahu kau pasti masih mengingatnya," ucap Shinichi.

Tik ….

Tik ….

Tik ….

"Hah, aku memang tidak bisa membohongimu ya, Shinichi? Mungkin aku memang payah untuk membohongi orang lain," ucap Ran sambil menghela napas.

"Jadi apa itu memang benar?" ucap Shinichi dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"B-benar …," ucap Ran sambil menunduk kembali menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"J-jadi maukah kau me-menjadi pacarku?" ucap Shinichi sambil memegang tangan Ran.

"A-ku mau …," ucap Ran sambil memberanikan diri melihat Shinichi.

"Terima kasih. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu dan akan selalu menjagamu," ucap Shinichi sambil memeluk Ran.

Saat mereka berpelukan entah karena memang kebetulan Shiho lewat dan melihat mereka.

"Sepertinya dia sudah menyatakannya. Semoga dia bahagia bersama Ran," gumam Shiho.

Air mata menetes di pipinya. Akhirnya Shiho kembali berjalan pergi dan meninggalkan tempat itu karena tidak kuat melihatnya pemandangan menyakitkan yang dilihatnya tadi.

**Shiho PoV**

"Hm … apa aku harus—"

Kata-kata ku terpotong karena aku bertabrakan dengan seorang pria tinggi yang memakai topi hijau berjas merah berdasi hitam dan terjatuh. Dia mirip Shinichi, tapi dia terlihat lebih tampan. Atau hanya perasaanku sajakah?

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

"I-iya, tidak apa. Aku juga tadi berjalan sambil melamun," ucapku sambil menerima uluran tangannya dan berdiri.

"Maaf, ya. Bagaimana kalau kau kutraktir makan malam nanti sebagai permintaan maaf?" tawarnyanya dengan nada halus.

"Tidak usah repot-repot!" ucapku padanya dengan nada tidak enak.

"Tidak repot kok. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam jam 7 di Platinum _Cafe_ yang ada di seberang ujung sana?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk sebuah kafe.

"B-baiklah kalau tidak merepotkan," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Setelah itu pun kami pun bertukar nomor telepon. Karena ini masih jam 5 sore, jadi aku segera pulang dan mandi untuk siap-siap. Aku senang sekali, hatiku sangat terhibur karena akhirnya aku menemukan pengganti bocah itu.

"Eh, Shiho, kau mau ke mana?" tanya _hakase_ sambil menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

Aku lalu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah, kau, _Hakase_. aku nanti malam akan pergi dengan Renji, jadi aku tidak makan di rumah," kataku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, pacar ya? Belum 24 jam saja kau sudah bisa mendapatkan pacar ya. Hehehe," ucapnya sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Bukan pacar, _Hakase_. Dia hanya mentraktirku karena tadi tidak sengaja menabrakku," ucapku dengan semburat merah di pipiku, berusaha berbicara dengan setenang mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan kecurgaan.

"Oh, ya sudah. Memangnya kau mau berangkat jam berapa?" tanya _hakase._

"Jam 7," jawabku.

"Wah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kau cepat! Ini sudah jam 6.45! Semoga berhasil ya!" ucap _hakase_ sambil menepuk pundakku 2 kali.

"Ya sudah aku berangkat dulu ya, _Hakase_!" ucapku sambil buru-buru berlari keluar pintu.

Di tengah perjalanan aku bertemu Shinichi sedang berjalan bersama Ran, tetapi entah kenapa aku tidak merasa cemburu sama sekali. Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada Renji? A-ah, aku terlalu mengada-ngada! Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama!

"Hai, Shiho. Kau mau ke mana?" ucap Shinichi sambil menggandeng tangan Ran.

"Eh, Shinichi, siapa dia?" ucap Ran menatapku kebingungan.

"Kau pasti kenal Haibara kan?" tanya Shinichi pada Ran.

"Tentu saja," balas Ran.

"Ini Haibara. Dia adalah salah satu dari organisasi hitam itu. Tetapi, karena suatu perdebatan dengan organisasi berbaju hitam, dia juga meminum APTX 4869 untuk kabur dari organisasi itu," ucap Shinichi memandangi Ran.

"Heh?!" balas Ran kaget.

"Iya, aku Shiho Miyano. Aku adalah pembuat APTX 4869" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, begitu rupanya," ucap Ran paham.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya! Aku sedang buru-buru!" ucapku sambil berlari ke Platinum _Cafe_.

Sesampainya di sana, aku melihat seorang pria yang ternyata adalah Renji, duduk di sebelah jendela.

**Normal PoV**

"Hai, Renji. Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi aku bertemu temanku di jalan, jadi aku sedikit berbincang dengannya. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanyaku sambil duduk di depannya.

"Oh, tidak apa. Aku juga baru sampai kok. Kalau begitu, pesanlah makanan sebanyak yang kau mau," ucapnya sambil tersenyum pada Shiho dan memanggil pelayan.

"Ah, terima kasih," ucapku sambil membuka menu makanan.

"Aku ingin memesan _ebi furai _combo 1 dan minum jus jeruk saja," ucap Shiho sambil menutup buku menunya.

"Kalau aku nasi goreng ikan teri dan lemon tea saja," ucap Renji sambil menutup buku menunya dan mulai berdiri.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Shiho pada laki-laki bertopi hijau dan berjas merah di depannya itu.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin ke toilet saja," ucap Renji sambil berjalan menuju toilet.

Di seberang jalan sana, terlihat Shinichi dan Ran sedang berjalan bersama. Terlihat Ran sedang memeluk erat lengan kanan Shinichi. Tiba-tiba tanpa diduga oleh siapapun, mereka berjalan ke arah Platinum _Cafe_. Shinichi membuka pintu dan mencari tempat duduk. Ia akhirnya melihat 1 tempat duduk kosong di sebelah Shiho.

"Eh, Shiho! Kau juga sedang di sini ternyata? Kau sedang bersama siapa?" tanya Ran memulai perbincangan.

"Sedang bersama Renji. Dia sedang pergi ke toilet," ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, pantas kau tadi buru-buru. Ternyata sedang berkencan dengan pacar ya?" goda Shinichi dengan senyum meledek khasnya itu.

"Si-siapa yang berpacaran? Kau saja yang berasumsi sendiri," ucap Shiho dengan semburat berwarna merah muda di pipinya.

Tiba-tiba Renji keluar dari toilet, lalu menatap Shinichi dan Ran.

"Eh itu teman mu Shiho?" ucap Renji sambil duduk di tempatnya tadi.

"Oh ternyata ini pacarmu Shiho," ucap Ran sambil tersenyum polos.

"Bu-bukan! Kami hanyalah teman! Tadi kami saling menabrak dan akhirnya aku jatuh, lalu dia mengajakku makan di sini," ucap Shiho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengoreksi pernyataan Ran barusan.

"Oh belum ya? Hehehe," ucap Shinichi terkekeh kecil.

**~Shiho PoV~**

Setelah itu, makanan kami pun datang. Setelah kami selesai makan, kami berpamitan dengan Shinichi dan Ran, dan beruntungnya aku karena Renji ingin membawa ku pulang dengan mobil _mazda_-nya itu. Tetapi bukannya pulang, tapi di malah mengajakku ke _mall_, dan akhirnya dia membelikanku baju, celana, tas, dan perhiasan. Setelah puas membelikanku barang, akhirnya kami pun pulang. Dia hanya mengantarku sampai di depan rumah, padahal aku sudah mengajaknya untuk mampir tapi dia tidak mau karena sudah kemalaman.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya hari ini. Hati-hati di jalan" ucapku tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Sama-sama, dan sampai jumpa," ucapnya sambil berjalan pergi.

**Normal PoV**

**~Platinum Cafe~**

"Ran, apa besok kau ada acara?" ucap Shinichi sambil berdiri dari kursi.

"Ng … tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ran juga ikut berdiri.

"Mau tidak besok ke _Tropical Land_ bersamaku?" ucap Shinichi sambil berjalan ke luar kafe itu di ikuti Ran.

"Boleh saja. Kita ajak Shiho, Sonoko, dan Kazuha saja sekalian. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi lusa saja?" tanya Ran sambil menggandeng tangan Shinichi.

"Ya sudah, terserah kau saja. Besok kalian menginap di rumahku saja," ucap Shinichi sambil mengambil ponsel dari kantong jas birunya itu.

"Ya sudah, aku beritahu Sonoko. kau beritahu yang lainnya ya?" ucap Ran sambil mencari nomor Sonoko di ponselnya.

"Baiklah," ucap Shinichi sambil menelpon Heiji.

**~Shinichi House~**

"Halo, Shiho? Lusa kami akan _Tropical Land_. Kau ikut juga ya? Sekalian ajak pria tadi," ucap Shinichi pada Shiho melalui telepon.

_"Hm, boleh saja,"_ ucap Shiho santai dari ujung telepon.

"Kalau begitu, besok kalian menginap di rumah ku ya? " ucap Shinichi.

Setelah Shiho menyetujui ajakannya, ia menutup teleponnya.

Besoknya ….

"Hei, mana mereka? Katanya mau menjeput kita di sini," ucap Heiji dengan nada kesal.

"Sabar sebentar dong! Nah, itu mereka!" ucap Kazuha sambil melambaikan tangan ke Ran dan Shinichi.

"Hai, Kazuha! Lama tidak bertemu!" ucap Ran berlari menghampiri Kazuha.

"Eh, kudou kau sudah kembali ke tubuh asalmu?" ucap Heiji kebingungan sambil mengobservasi penampilan Shinichi dari atas sampai ke bawa.

"Iya, wanita mengerikan itu sudah menemukan penawarnya," ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oh," balas Heiji santai.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita ke rumahku," ajak Shinichi sambil mengambil kunci mobil dari kantongnya.

"Eh, Shinichi, kau punya mobil?" tanya Heiji kebingungan.

"Ini pemberian ayahku," ucap Shinichi sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ran.

"Wah Shinichi hebat sudah punya mobil sendiri," puji Kazuha lebay(di tendang kazuha).

Setelah itu mereka pun masuk ke mobil dan pergi ke rumah Shinichi.

"Heiji, kau dan aku nanti tidur di kamarku. Pria yang bersama Shiho dan Makoto tidur di kamar tamu. Sedangkan Ran, Kazuha, dan Sonoko tidur di kamar ayah dan ibuku. Kalian taruh koper kalian masing-masing. Aku dan Ran akan menjemput yang lainnya," ucap Shinichi sambil menggandeng tangan Ran dan membawanya masuk ke mobil.

"Siapa Shiho?" tanya Heiji.

"Dia Haibara," ucap Shinichi sambil berjalan keluar.

"Nah, kita ke rumah Sonoko," ucap Shinichi sambil menjalankan mobil.

**~Sonoko's House~**

"Mana sih mereka?! Padahal sudah 1 jam lebih nih!" gerutu Sonoko sambil membanting bantal tidurnya.

"Sabar saja. Paling mereka sedang dalam perjalanan terus macet" hibur Makoto.

Tit! Tit!

Sebuah bunyi klakson mobil yang ternyata milik mobil Shinichi berbunyi di depan rumah Sonoko.

"Sonoko, ayo cepat keluar! Kita sudah sampai nih!" teriak Ran dari dalam mobil.

Setelah itu Sonoko keluar dari rumahnya dan masuk ke mobil Shinichi.

"Hei kenapa kalian lama sekali?" gerutu Sonoko sambil memandangi Shinichi.

"Tadi di tengah perjalanan Ran lapar, jadi kita mampir membeli _takoyaki_, makanya agak lama," balas Shinichi sambil meminum minuman kalengnya yang di belinya tadi di warung _takoyaki_.

"Oh pantas , Ran, apa kazuha sudah sampai?" tanya Sonoko sambil menepuk pundak Ran.

"Sudah, mereka sedang beristirahat di rumah Shinichi sekarang," ucap Ran.

Setelah 20 menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Shinichi.

"Kalian turun dulu, aku akan menghampiri Shiho dan pacarnya," ucap Shinichi sambil berlari keluar dari mobil dan pergi ke rumah profesor yang sebenarnya ada tepat di sebelah rumahnya.

**~Agasa's House~**

"Shiho, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," ucap Renji sambil berlutut di hadapan haibara

"Eh?"

Sontak Shiho terkejut karena tiba-tiba pria yang tadi duduk di sebelahnya itu langsung berlutut di hadapannya.

"Ma-mau kah k-kau jadi pacarku?" ucap Renji tergagap tiba-tiba dia mengambil bunga mawar dari belakang badannya.

Wajah Shiho langsung memerah malu.

"Wah-wah ternyata kau seorang pesulap ya?" ucap Shinichi yang datang dari pintu memandangi kemesraan mereka berdua.

"Eh Kudou-_kun_! sejak kapan kau?" ucap Shiho kaget dengan wajah masih memerah.

"Baru saja aku sam—" perkataan Shinichi terpotong oleh Renji.

"Jika kau mau, ambillah bunga ini dari tanganku. Jika tidak ambillah bunga ini dari tanganku dan buanglah," ucap Renji sambil menyodorkan sebongkah bunga mawar itu.

Tik ….

Tik ….

Tik ….

Tik ….

"Aku mau. Aku juga memang sudah suka padamu sejak kita bertemu pertama kali," ucap Shiho sambil mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Renji.

"Terima kasih tuan, Putriku" ucap Renji sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sama-sama," ucap Shiho sambil membalas tangan Renji.

"Ceh, sepertinya keberadaanku dilupakan ya? Ayo, tunggu apa lagi? Ambil barang-barang kalian!" ucap Shinichi sambil berjalan keluar.

**~Shinichi's House~**

"Ran, kau tunjukkan tempat mereka ya! Aku dan Heiji pergi beli makanan untuk makan malam dulu," ucap Shinichi sambil pergi berjalan menuju halaman bersama Heiji.

"Shiho, kau, Kazuha, dan Sonoko nanti akan tidur denganku. Kalau Makoto dan, err … siapa namamu?" tanya Ran menunjuk Renji.

"Aku namaku Renji," ucap Renji sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Oh, Renji, kau dan Makoto tidur di kamar sebelah toilet itu," ucap Ran sambil menunjuk kamar yang ada di sebelah toilet itu.

"Baik," ucap Makoto dan Renji serempak.

"Eh, Ran, apa kau dan Shinichi sudah jadian?" tanya Sonoko kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Eh, i-iya. Kau tahu ya?" balas Ran sambil berjalan duduk di sofa di sebelah 2 sahabatnya (Sonoko & Kazuha).

"Tentu saja. Dari tadi Shinichi nempel terus sama kamu," ucap Sonoko.

"Wah, selamat ya Ran!" ucap Kazuha sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Terima kasih. Kalau kau Sonoko? Apa kau juga sudah berpacaran dengan Makoto?" tanya Ran.

"Sudah dong! Baru saja kemarin dia menembakku saat mengajakku makan di _Royal Diamond_. Sudah deh, aku mandi dulu ya," ucap Sonoko sambil bangkit berdiri berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Kalau kau, Kazuha? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Heiji?" tanya Ran mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Kazuha.

"Ya, seperti biasanya," ucap Kazuha dengan malas sambil menumpukkan dagunya di tangannya.

"Er, maksudku apa kalian sudah jadian?" tanya Ran memperjelas pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya.

"Belum, dia itu orangnya memang kurang peka," ucap Kazuha dengan sedikit kesal.

"Oh, sabar saja, nanti juga dia pasti akan sadar," ucap Ran menepuk pundak Kazuha sambil menyemangati sahabatnya itu.

"Iya," ucap Kazuha dengan nada pasrah.

"Ah, mereka sudah pulang," ucap Ran beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju pintu.

"Ran, ini aku sudah membeli makan malam," ucap Shinichi sambil memberikan bungkusan berwarna putih itu pada Ran.

"Kazuha, nanti malam setelah makan malam temui aku di halam belakang rumah Shinichi," bisik Heiji pada Kazuha sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kazuha hanya menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan bingung. Shinichi lalu ikut ke dalam bersama Heiji.

"Hei, apa yang tadi kau beli di toko perhiasan itu?" tanya Shinichi sambil melepas dasinya.

"Oh, itu, nanti setelah makan malam kau lihat saja di halaman belakang," ucap Heiji sambil membanting tubuhnya dirinya ke tempat tidur.

"Ya sudah, aku mandi dulu," ucap Shinichi sambil keluar dari kamarnya.

**Skip Time**

**~Shinichi's Backyard~**

"Mana sih Heiji? Katanya di suruh ke halaman belakang!" ucap Kazuha sambil mencari-cari Heiji.

"Ah, maaf, Kazuha! Aku terlambat!" ucap Heiji yang baru keluar dari pintu belakang.

"Tak apa. Ngomong ngomong, ada apa? Kenapa aku di suruh ke sini?" ucap Kazuha dengan nada bingung.

"K-Kazuha mau kah k-kau menjadi pacarku?" ucap Heiji dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Eh?" ucap Kazuha dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

Dirinya terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk membalas pertanyaan Heiji barusan.

"M-mau, aku mau!" ucap Kazuha.

"Terima kasih, Kazuha! Ambillah, ini untukmu," ucap Heiji sambil menyodorkan kotak pink pada Kazuha.

Kazuha lalu menerima kotak itu dan membukanya.

"Wah, bagus sekali!" ucap Kazuha sambil mengambil kalung emas dari dalam kotak itu.

"Baguslah kalau kau suka," ucap Heiji sambil memeluk Kazuha.

Tik ….

Tik ….

Tik ….

"Wah, kalian romantis sekali!" ucap Shiho sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Benar, kalian sangat mesra saat berpelukan," timpa Ran.

"Eh, kalian melihatnya?" ucap Kazuha sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hei, Shinichi, mengapa kau malah mengajak mereka semua? Aku kan hanya mengajakmu!" protes Heiji dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Hahaha. Maaf, tapi kan sudah terlanjur …," ucap Shinichi terkekeh kecil dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi untung Shinichi mengajak kita, kalau tidak aku tidak bisa melihat hubungan mesra kalian tadi," ucap Sonoko sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita masuk. Ini sudah malam. Besok kita mau ke _Tropical Land_ kan?" ajak Shinichi sambil berjalan masuk diiringi yang lainnya.

**Skip Time**

**~Tropical Land~**

"Wah, kita mau naik wahana apa dulu nih?" tanya Ran sambil melihat wahana wahana yang ada di depan mereka.

"Terserah saja," ucap Shinichi.

Setelah mereka mencoba hampir semua wahana di sana, mereka pun pulang, dan keesokan harinya, Heiji dan Kazuha pulang ke Osaka. Yang lainnya pun pulang ke rumah mereka masing masing.

**3 Years Later**

Shinichi mengajak Ran ke Beika _Center building_. Shinichi yang tadinya sedang duduk di depan Ran, tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapan Ran dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak merah berbentuk _love_ kepada Ran.

"Ran, maukah kau menjandi pendamping hidupku?" tanya Shinichi sambil membuka kotak itu.

"Shinichi … a-aku mau," ucap Ran.

Setelah itu Shinichi memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Ran. Entah sebuah kebetulan atau memang di rencanakan, Heiji, Renji, dan Makoto juga sedang melamar pasangannya masing-masing. Entah kebetulan atau apa, hanya author lah yang tahu (di geplak _Readers_).

**1 Years Later**

"CONAN! Habiskan makananmu!" ucap Ran pada seorang anak kecil mirip dengan Shinichi yang sedang berlari.

"Ada apa sih kok pagi-pagi sudah ribut-ribut?" ucap Shinichi keluar dari kamar sambil mengucek matanya.

"Papa, mama jahat!" seru anak kecil bernama Conan itu berjalan sambil memeluk Shinichi

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Shinichi.

"Lihatlah, dia tidak mau memakan makanannya sampai habis!" ucap Ran kembali mengejar Conan yang berlari kabur darinya.

Shinichi mengambil teleponnya dan menelepon Heiji.

"Heiji, tolonglah aku. Anak dan istriku bertengkar lagi," ucap Shinichi pada orang yang berada di seberang telepon.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu! Putriku dan Kazuha bertengkar lagi hanya gara gara saus tomat!" seru Heiji kesal.

"Huh, menjadi orang tua itu memang melelahkan ya? Ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang terjadi di tempat Renji dan Makoto ya?" tanya Shinichi sambil menerka-nerka.

"Mungkin saja sama seperti kita. Sudah ya, aku mau sarapan dulu" ucap Heiji.

Setelah itu telepon diputus oleh Heiji.

"Ran, sudahlah, biarkan saja. Dia kan masih kecil," teriak Shinichi yang membuat Ran dan Conan menghentikan kejar-kejarannya.

"Huh, ya sudah, kali ini mama maafkan! Tapi lain kali habiskan makanannya ya," ucap Ran dengan halus pada anaknya yang di depan.

"Hore! Mama baik!" ucap Conan sambil memeluk Ran.

Malamnya ….

"Shinichi, kenapa kau memberikan nama anak kita Kudou Conan?" tanya Ran sambil menyelimuti Conan yang sudah tertidur pulas.

"Aku hanya asal memberi saja kok," ucap Shinichi sambil membaca novel Holmes-nya itu.

"Huh, kau ini. Ngomong-ngomong, kita sudah harus menyekolahkan Conan. Kita sekolahkan dia di mana ya?" tanya Ran.

"Di Teitan dulu tempat kita sekolah saja. Aku ingin dia juga menjadi detektif ternama sepertiku," ucap Shinichi sambil meneruskan membaca novelnya dan tersenyum kecil.

**XXX THE END XXX**


End file.
